1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ventilation seals for mining applications and, more particularly, to the field of pumpable permanent ventilation seals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mine seals are used to close off the main entry into a mine and passageways therein. Current Mine Safety and Health Administration (MSHA) guidelines require that the mine seals are sufficiently strong to withstand a 400 psi (1.38 MPa) instantaneous blast pressure and a 20 psi (69 kPa) static load. The prior art mine seals which were not designed for such blast criteria were formed from masonry, timber or concrete. Lateral resistance to movement of such a mine seal was provided by hitching the seal into the surrounding entry. There is a need for an improved mine seal capable of withstanding instantaneous blast criteria which can be assembled in a quick manner.